


Moonshine

by Hansine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: They mean everything to him. He’d make a deal with the devil if anything happened to them, scum of the earth as they’re called with their underground bars, alcohol smuggling, and loansharking. It’s with a gun to his head and the dead bodies of his friends littered around him that he summoned her, a deadly and amused gleam in her eyes.“Do you wish to make a contract with me?”“Yes.”Mafia/ Demon AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 58
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **While I’m not going to be particularly graphic in describing the violent scenes, it may be triggering for some nevertheless. Do proceed with caution!**
> 
> For the first time in my life, I might actually have to rate this as E because of violence instead of future sexytimes, though that’s not going to be crossed out from this fic 👀
> 
> Chapters probably won’t be too long ~~I hope haha~~ because shorter chapters means they’re more focused. This is also not usually the kind of thing I write but it’s something I’m interested in and it’s going to be a fun challenge!

“No no no please have mercy!”

Dimitri watched, eyes dull and lifeless, as the man before him scrambled backwards. He was shaking and his teeth were chattering, the noise loud in the otherwise deafening silence of the warehouse. His only response to the pitiful man’s pleas was a heavy step forward, unconsciously flicking the switchblade to rid it of blood, whatever wasn’t crusted on it anyway.

“Mercy? You ask for mercy?” Dimitri hissed, voice low and threatening. “Where was mercy when you killed them?”

“But I didn’t kill them!” His fingers tensed, nails scraping against the concrete as his back hit the wall. “Please!”

Dimitri snorted, crossing the short distance between them easily.

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t really matter does it?” He leaned close, grabbing the man by his hair and pressing the blade against the carotid and jugular. “I’ll grant you one mercy however. Consider it a boon that your death will be swift instead of slow and tortuous.”

He didn’t even have time to scream, the blade sharp and true, blood splattering over Dimitri.

.

.

.

.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes you boar. Those damn snakes stole our latest shipment and we won’t have enough to last between now and the next one,” Felix hissed, slamming his fist down on the table.

“Fine, fine. But we can’t just… barge in.” Dimitri groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“If it’s of any help, we can last the next month or so, but I can’t water down the product too much or too often. People will be able to tell,” Sylvain added, leaning back and putting his heels on the table. If it bothered Dimitri, he said nothing.

“No don’t. People will run off to other bars and we can’t have that.” Dimitri steepled his fingers in front of his face, gaze darting all over the marked areas on the map in front of him. “Glenn?”

“I think we can arrange for the men to be ready within a fortnight, but we need to be on top of this.”

“Better do it ourselves?”

“We’re talking about those snakes. Who knows how easily other men will break if Thales gets his hands on them. At least with the four of us, and loyal men, it’s less of a factor.” Glenn pressed his lips into a thin line.

“In two weeks then.”

.

.

.

.

_We have your precious girls._

“Shit!” Dimitri hurled his low ball to the floor, glass shattering.

“Give me five minutes to tell the men.” Glenn rose, eyes darkening to almost black.

“Spare no one.”

“Needless to say, Dimitri.” Sylvain placed his hand on his shoulder, grip tense.

“As if you need to tell me that, boar.”

.

.

.

.

It had been an ambush. The Slitherers never wanted to cut into their supply of alcohol and divert it to their stocks. They had meant to obliterate all competition, starting with the Lions. They had fallen into the trap like a bunch of amateurs, guns blazing but only to be overwhelmed.

They were beaten to a bloody pulp, bound in various ways, completely and utterly humiliated, and now they were all going to die.

.

.

.

.

“I’m… sorry…” Ingrid croaked out, voice barely above a whisper, as they shoved her to the floor, one hand pulling her head back, grip tight on her hair. She winced, eyes watering, but kept her gaze steady on Glenn.

He could barely move. They were outnumbered and everything just hurt, but he forced himself to crawl to her, one eye almost swollen shut.

“Ing…rid…”

He felt the barrel of a gun against the base of his skull, his heart seizing when he saw the same happen to the love of his life.

.

.

.

.

Annette sobbed, pressing her face into Felix’s chest. His voice was soft despite the glare in his eyes, gingerly pulling her closer with his broken arm, the other bound tightly on his back.

“How sweet.” Her red eyes were wild, a manic grin slowly spreading, as she approached. She tossed a dagger up in the air, watching it spin before catching it like an expert knife thrower. “Willingly getting your sword arm broken just to save your girl, to no avail.”

“Bitch,” he spat, hazel eyes burning.

“Huh. I was going to show you some mercy but you’re not very nice…” Kronya twirled around them, dropping her dagger to the floor. Picking up a nearby sword, she pressed the tip on Annette’s back behind her heart and slowly started to put her weight on the hilt.

Felix watched in horror as Annette’s eyes widened with pain, mouth falling open in a soundless scream.

.

.

.

.

“Sylvain, I…” Mercedes struggled to breath, her arms made to stretch further up over her head, straining her ribs.

“S’alright, babe,” he wheezed, smiling as if this were all normal.

“It surprises me you have the energy to even talk, after all that beating. I suppose it warrants some modicum of respect.”

“Solon I swear I’m going to kill you!” Sylvain turned to face the old man, eyes flashing as he bared his teeth.

“How, may I ask?” Solon laughed, pressing down on his cane with one hand, the other motioning for his men to move forward.

They raised their arms, lances at the ready to execute.

.

.

.

.

Everything happened too fast, Dimitri screaming and pulling against his bonds as he watched his friends, his family, die in front of his eyes, blood spilling everywhere. He wasn’t sure what happened next, tears blurring his vision as he fell to his knees.

“That’s all it took? Hmph, here I thought you would be more of a challenge.”

“Tha…les…”

“What do we do with him?” Solon walked over, eyeing Dimitri with disgust.

“Can I kill him?” Kronya asked sweetly, waltzing up to the two other men.

“We leave him, but keep men posted all around. He’ll either die of starvation or he’ll kill himself before then.” Thales looked down, an amused smirk on his face. “It was fun while it lasted, Dimitri. I suppose there’s only one group left that can challenge us, maybe two.”

.

.

.

.

He managed to pull his friends together, closing their eyes as he worked in silence. Dimitri left behind him the bodies of the snakes’ men, freeing himself and killing each one with ruthless precision.

“I’m impressed. You managed to kill everyone.” Dimitri remained still, the sound of a gun being cocked ringing in his ears.

It’s with a gun to his head and the dead bodies of his friends littered around him that he summoned her, a deadly and amused gleam in her eyes.

“Do you wish to make a contract with me?”

“Yes.”

“Who the hell are you talking to? Are you insane?” The gun shook in his assailant’s hand.

“What do you want me to do for you, Dimitri?” She asked, walking forward, her one wing flapping lazily. She smiled, kindly somehow, as she cupped his face, sharp eyes roving over the blood and grime on him. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“Kill every last one of them,” he breathed out, voice low and hardened.

She hummed, pulling his face down as she slotted her lips against his.

“Your wish is my command,” she murmured, power seeping into and crackling along his skin. “You may ask of me whatever your heart desires, Dimitri.”

His world started to go black, senses focusing on the woman in front of him. He could smell spice and smoke, unconsciously licking his lips and tasting it as well. Before everything faded away he remembered hearing the tortured screams of a dying man and her hands guiding his face back down to hers for another soul searing kiss.

“Good boy,” she breathed, tail snaking around his hand as she guided it to press against the small of her back and push her up towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh… now that was a ride, of a different sort. This all started because I was painting my nails a deep plum, which led me to imagining demon!Byleth just painting her nails nonchalantly (a la Big Bad Boss doing mundane things while stuff is happening around them), which led to Mafias and Demons. After talking with [Bia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon) about what my brain thought up (I swear I have no idea how it works), I started looking up what gangs did in the 1930s then got reminded of the Prohibition and… here we are.
> 
> I imagine Byleth to vaguely look like KH Cloud, where she just has the one wing and her sword (when it shows up) has chains/ bindings wrapping around it. She also has full armor (though light not full plate), so it’s not a slinky, barely there sorry excuse for armor that’s common in fantasy.
> 
> There’s a lot more to this story than Dimitri getting his revenge so if you were intrigued by chapter one, I hope you stick around!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **While I’m not going to be particularly graphic in describing the violent scenes, it may be triggering for some nevertheless. Do proceed with caution!**
> 
> I really really enjoy writing this so chapter 2 came rather easily! It’s very different in tone from the previous chapter but I think it flows well and easily.

Dimitri woke up with a start, heart beating wildly against his ribcage, as he tried to sit up. It was dark and secluded, the light from the candle sconces dim and almost sensual. There was a table nearby, the tablecloth white and pristine, two empty wine glasses and a bottle of what he guessed was a Sauterne chilling in the wine bucket. His memory was hazy but he remembered they were supposed to be at an abandoned warehouse, not what looked like one of the higher end bars he, they, ran for their wealthy clientele.

“Shh, it’s alright,” she hummed, running her fingers gently through his hair as she coaxed him back down.

Though still unsettled, he followed, head resting on her lap.

“Who are you,” he whispered, eyes half lidded as he let himself be lulled by her voice and the magic she was somehow weaving. Or at least what he thought was magic, the pressure and gentle scratching from her fingertips hypnotic.

“A friend.”

Dimitri snorted, amused.

“A friend doesn’t suddenly just pull me in for a kiss and whisk me off to god knows where,” he mumbled, leaning into her warmth, familiar and comforting. She had a strange pull over him and it had nothing to do with the fact that he made a contract with her. He was surprised by his memory, crystal clear even though his body was sluggish.

“Better than saying a devil,” she countered playfully, tail swishing gently.

“Where am I?”

“Many questions for a man who was running on just adrenalin moments ago,” she chided softly, hands never stilling. “You're neither here nor there, if that makes sense, in a space far removed from it all.”

Dimitri breathed deeply as he processed what she said, exhaling through his mouth before he finally moved. She let him, watching carefully as he sat up.

“Thank you.”

She raised her brow.

“I haven’t done anything worth your thanks.”

“You saved my life.”

“You’re very welcome.” She reached up, brushing his hair away from his face. She smiled when she felt him lean slightly into her touch, like he was starved for it. 

“What's your name?” Dimitri sounded tired, weak. She couldn't blame him, not after watching his friends die and he could do nothing about it.

“Byleth.”

“Byleth,” he said experimentally, her name rolling off his tongue easily. She smiled, like a cat who caught the mouse, resisting the urge to preen. 

.

.

.

.

She watched as he finished pouring the wine in the second glass, the amber liquid falling like a gentle waterfall. 

“Am I dead?” He handed one glass to her, swirling the wine in his before sitting down beside her.

“No, you’re alive and well though I must say it was rather disappointing to see the cuts and bruises on your pretty face.” Wide green eyes peered over the top of her glass as she sipped, the wine syrupy sweet, watching as a faint blush skittered across his cheekbones.

“My friends?”

“Dead.”

His heart squeezed painfully.

“Everyone else in the warehouse?”

“Dead too. You did say to kill every last one of them you know,” she murmured softly, leaning her free arm on top of the couch’s low back, cradling her cheek with her palm.

“Did you do it?”

Byleth nodded, humming, tail sweeping across the floor.

“What now?”

“Whatever you want,” she replied softly, peering at him through her lashes.

“What if I want them to come back?” he asked, almost afraid of her answer. If this was the price to pay for making a contract with her, spending all of eternity under the spell of perhaps the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, it didn’t seem like such a bad way to spend the rest of his days, but he felt guilty. Guilty that he was alive and they weren’t.

Byleth cocked her head to the side as though she were considering.

“That’s a lot to ask of me you know.”

Dimitri swallowed thickly.

“I do.”

“Why risk so much for them? It’s not as if they’re your fa—”

“They are,” he growled, his free hand balling into a fist.

Byleth blinked, surprised at his ferocity.

“We only have each other. Almost all of us were orphaned, save Annette, but she may as well be. Her father abandoned her when she was young, and her mother died soon after,” Dimitri explained, taking slow breaths to calm down. 

“It’s a heavy price you’ll have to pay.”

“I’ll pay.”

“Don’t you even want to know what it will cost you?”

“I’d give you my soul if it means they get to come back,” he whispered, voice steady though she could see his hands tremble.

She raised a brow, leaning forward to cup his cheek with her free hand.

“You’re a fascinating man,” she murmured, running her thumb along his cheekbone. I'll need to rest and boost my magic reserves. It’s not easy turning back time but you’re lucky. I think I can go as far back as when those snakes, as you call them, were planning to disrupt your supply.”

“What’ll it cost me then?”

“A kiss.”

“A kiss? That doesn’t seem like very much.” Dimitri’s face scrunched in confusion.

“A kiss,” Byleth explained as she moved to hold the wine glass with her tail, holding it steady as she straddled Dimitri and plucked his own glass from his grasp. “One for everything I do for you, an insatiable desire to kiss me that you’ll die without it.”

Dimitri swallowed, eyes widening at the prospect.

“Your life is in my hands now, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and you’ll not be able to live without me.” She flicked her hand, his glass floating away as she pressed her other hand down flat on his shoulder. Byleth placed her knees on either side of his hips, rising up as she let her hair fall down, eyes flashing and teeth shining. “What do you say?”

Something warm pooled in Dimitri’s belly, crackling pleasantly as he tilted his head back to look up at Byleth.

“What of our contract then, if I don’t ask for them to come back?”

She could hear the fear in his voice.

“You’ll still be indebted to me,” she explained, pressing her knees into his hip bones. “A life here with me once you die, but it’s a far better life than most ever have a chance of getting.”

“Bring them back to life. Everything I am is yours. At least this way my family can live and those damn snakes can die,” he murmured, voice dark, as he raised his hands to cup Byleth’s face. Lifting his hips slightly, he angled his head just a fraction to kiss her, tugging her gently as he sat back down.

Making a soft, pleased noise, Byleth settled comfortably on his lap, her forearms draping over his shoulders as his tongue darted out and pressed gently along the seam of her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC is that Byleth is lonely and just wants companionship and affection, which is why Dimitri’s payment is the way it is. If any of you know of Darker than Black, it’s basically the obeisance of the Contractors whenever they use their powers, though in this case it’s whenever Dimitri uses Byleth’s powers.
> 
> And yes, what Byleth is basically doing is using Divine Pulse.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little more worldbuilding and a little bit of tenderness between Byleth and Dimitri!
> 
> Also thank you for 100 kudos!!! This is such a self-indulgent piece so thank you for choosing to go on this crazy ride with me xD

“Byleth…” he huffed, voice slightly strained from exertion.

“Hmm?” She pressed her cheek on his chest, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Can’t breathe…”

She sat up, as she shifted her hips, adjusted herself on top of him, and folded her legs along his side, her eyes and mouth downturned in mock anger.

“Are you saying I’m fat?”

“No… But you're pressing your weight on my chest,” he wheezed, tugging at her wrists for emphasis.

Her mouth fell into an ‘o,’ before shortly quirking up into a wicked grin. Her tail snaked around her side, the tip of it brushing along Dimitri’s arm before tilting his face up by the chin.

“I heard this is a way humans share oxygen sometimes.” She leaned in, her chest pressing firmly on his, as she kissed him, soft and gentle and sweet. She was not unaware of her effect on him. He was, after all, human and was still subject to the basest of desires. Byleth could only imagine, in abject fascination, what his tailored suits hid beneath, the broad expanse of muscle and strength swathed in glen check cashmere.

.

.

.

.

His time in… wherever he was had been decidedly domestic. If he wasn’t being dragged into making out with Byleth, they were curled up in a corner with drinks in their hands and warm food on the table, talking about everything and nothing. She was surprisingly human, despite being a demon and otherworldly, and he found they were kindred spirits in a way.

Her mother died giving birth to her, brought up instead by her father and his legions of demons. She was meant to be one of the Kings of Hell, after her mother, but complications during her birth made it difficult, her power stunted and her form somewhat disfigured (though Dimitri and anyone else who lay their eyes on her would beg to differ) with only one wing instead of two great ones. 

“So your father is King in your place?” he asked, tone inquisitive and gentle, as he handed her a Grasshopper, pale and minty just like her hair.

“Until I’m strong enough to take my birthright, though I can’t say he enjoys what he does. He was one of my mother’s generals,” she replied, eyes never leaving Dimitri as she watched him take his seat beside her. She took a sip of her drink, letting the warm buzz of alcohol wash over her. “But he’s good to me, good to everyone really if they show him due respect.”

“I’ve never heard a demon being called good,” he replied, chuckling softly as he sipped his Old Fashioned.

Byleth rolled her eyes and slapped his arm lightly, playfully, with her tail, the tip of it dragging from his shoulder to his wrist.

“You’re good behind the bar. That pretty head of yours isn’t just for charming people huh?” She took another generous sip of her cocktail, a slow, genuine smile spreading across her face. She scooted closer, swinging her legs and placing them on his lap. “Enough about me, tell me about your parents and why you run the most successful alcohol smuggling and loansharking business in Garreg Mach.”

“You make it sound like we’re in charge of something distasteful,” he murmured, setting down his low ball while cradling her head gently with his free hand.

“Well, aren’t you?” Her green eyes flickered.

Dimitri shrugged, leaning in to steal a kiss.

“My mother died soon after I was born, my father during my early teenage years, shot in a scuffle between gangs. Most of our parents died that way,” he explained, thumb briefly brushing over Byleth’s lower lip before he pulled his hand away completely.

“Tease,” she mumbled but leaned into him anyway.

“It was stealing first, selling off what we could. The girls, Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annette, we sent them off to school so they wouldn’t get their hands dirty but…” he let his voice trail, heaving a sigh.

“They found a way to be a part of your… business, shall we say?” Byleth took another sip of her drink.

“We’d prefer otherwise, but it’s always been us through thick and thin.” Dimitri paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. “Sylvain, though easy-going and carefree, likes and makes a mean drink.”

“Oh?” She smiled behind her glass. “Sounds like a good time.”

Dimitri rolled his eyes good-naturedly, finger combing Byleth’s hair before twisting the ends of it between his fingers.

“With the ban on alcohol, well, he thought we’d make a pretty penny if we established ourselves first.” The back of his other hand lay on her lap, tensing slightly when he felt her palm against his but relaxing with a brush her fingers on his inner wrist. “We started to lend out money after, so people could continue to drink, but it’s not a cheap vice and they wouldn’t pay up.”

“How very enterprising of you.”

“Felix and Glenn somehow get into fights a lot, but they win practically all of them, so they got a following.” Dimitri smiled a little, exasperated but fond. “Everything just got bigger. More demand, not quite enough supply so we had to expand.”

“I admire that.” She gulped down the rest of her Grasshopper, making a soft sound of satisfaction as she set aside her glass. “You all had moxie. I suppose the girls did too?”

“Ingrid… manages our finances, Mercedes is a doctor, and Annette teaches.”

“But I suppose they still know,” Byleth probed. For all intents and purposes, it seemed like Dimitri could have grown up a decent and honorable man, his friends along with him, if their circumstances were different.

“Not enough that they can still hide behind plausible deniability. It was one thing the four of us swore that we’d never let them take the fall if we were ever caught.” His eyes flashed and his jaw tightened.

“Easy, easy,” she murmured, reaching up and patting Dimitri’s jaw, gently getting it to relax. “They’ll be back soon.”

  
“Are you…?” He held her gaze, chest tightening in anticipation.

“Almost, just a little more. I’m sorry it’s taken so long.” She didn’t expect to end up liking Dimitri as much as she did, getting to know him and just being with him had done wonders for her. She had always been so lonely, wandering aimlessly from one place to another, until she felt the pull of his anguish and rage. She had showed up in front of him on a whim and was intrigued by what she saw, interest peaking to its maximum when she realized he would do everything, even sell his soul to her, just to get his family back.

.

.

.

.

Byleth sat in bed, knees pulled up to her chest, head tilted sideways as she watched Dimitri sleep. She almost had enough. It was going to be taxing, rewinding time to go back to weeks before, and it would require much rest afterwards.

“Soon,” she murmured quietly, brushing his bangs away from his face and smoothing his brow along the way. “Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was partly inspired by the [Ars Goetia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lesser_Key_of_Solomon#Ars_Goetia), which fits perfectly since Byleth’s name comes from one of the Kings of Hell, Beleth (also spelled as Bilet, Beleth, Byleth). I didn’t go into deep there but just thought I’d let you know where some of the inspiration came from.
> 
> That being said, it does feel like Dimitri and Byleth are hurtling towards… _something_. But then again, it feels rather natural/ organic given the premise of this story and though I surprised myself writing this, it feels like there’s no other way for their relationship to develop


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all have been waiting for! Probably. Taking a wild guess here.

Dimitri swallowed the lump in his throat, looking up at the imposing castle before him. It was completely unexpected and he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do. It was taking a while for his brain to catch up to the idea that Byleth was practically royalty. It didn’t seem that way in the time they were together, the demon always brushing off the topic if they started to delve deeper. She always just looked like one of the warrior types, but now that he really thought about it, Byleth being a warrior queen, king, demon wasn’t too far off the mark.

“You live in a castle?” He asked, feeling a little dumb and lame, but his mind still hadn’t quite caught up yet.

“I’m in line to be a king of hell, what did you expect?” Byleth teased, laughing as she linked her arm through his and began to lead the way. Everyone they passed by stopped in their work to bow, keeping their heads down until Byleth was far ahead of them.

“I don’t know, fire and brimstone maybe?” he answered unhelpfully.

She laughed, shaking her head.

“Perhaps other realms, but certainly not here. My father told me he always brought her lots of flowers every time he came home from a mission, so she made her realm a place where plants can grow,” Byleth explained, her tone wistful. “Other realms might fit your image of hell better, but my father kept it this way to honor my mother.”

“Oh.” There was nothing else he could say, but he did squeeze her arm, trying to reassure her.

“Enough about that though. We should hurry up, my father is expecting us.”

Dimitri tried to suppress the fear and chill nagging at him. He was meeting a powerful man, one who, by all accounts, loved his daughter very much. If this was how it felt to meet the parents of the one you’re dating, it was terrifying to say the least. Not that they were dating, he thought, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel that way.

.

.

.

.

He was expecting something along the lines of off white chair railing about a third of the way, dark green below and a pale sage green on top when they entered the foyer, portraits installed all somber and imposing, and dark, plush carpeting from wall to wall. Instead, it was an airy interior with clear cherry wood french doors and creams and greens and blues.

“Like I said, my mother liked things to look this way.” Byleth cut him off before he could say anything, amused, lips quirking upwards as she patted his arm. “Everywhere else is hostile, so she wanted to make her home as comfortable as possible.”

“Right you are, Lady Byleth!”

A deep, booming voice made them turn to the direction it was coming from. A large man, demon really but he looked harmless, came lumbering towards them, heavy armor and all clinking and thundering merrily. Dimitri’s heart nearly dropped to his stomach when the other man swooped in, Byleth’s hand dropping from his as she was carried up. Her surprised squeal made the tension go away, her laughter the only thing he could hear when she did.

“Alois, put me down!”

“But I haven’t seen you in so long! Surely you can’t blame me for being excited?” Alois’ mousy brown hair fell on his face as he crouched slightly, setting Byleth down. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? I’m sure you didn’t just drop by. Flayn was looking for you, by the way. She and her father were just here.”

“Dimitri, this is Alois Rangeld, one of my father’s generals.” She made a quarter turn, patting Alois on the shoulder, purposefully ignoring his comment about their father’s previous guests. “Alois, this is Dimitri, a human I made a contract with.”

“Dimitri?” The demon raised his brow inquisitively.

“Yes, Dimitri.” Her eyes flashed with a quiet danger, possessive even, that Alois knew to back off from, raising his hands to appease Byleth.

Dimitri nodded in acknowledgement, slow and precise, keeping quiet all the while. 

“I see.” Alois nodded slowly, appraising the blond, before turning to face Byleth once more. “Well, your father is out in the garden. Tea will be ready soon. Follow me.”

.

.

.

.

“Been a long time since I last saw you, kid.” Byleth's father, Jeralt from what Dimitri remembered, reached out to ruffle her hair only to fail as she swatted his hands away. She shot him a sour look, annoyed as she crossed her arms.

“I’ve come here to say goodbye.”

“What do you mean? You’ve just arrived.” Jeralt raised a hand and out came two servants, one carrying a three tiered tray of bite sized cakes and sandwiches, another a tray with a pot of tea and some cups. “Stay a while. Have something to drink and eat before you go to wherever it is you’re off to.”

“Only for two?” Byleth stared at the table being set up. “I’m with someone you know.”

Jeralt’s lip twitched, looking up from his seat as he gave Dimitri a once over.

“Who’s this scrawny, little thing?”

“Do you have a bar?” Dimitri smiled, reaching out for the tray with the tea.

Jeralt’s eyes narrowed while Byleth’s opened wide, the latter pointing to the general direction of the small, outdoor patio. The blond made his way towards the tiled space, quickly getting to work. He pulled out a large pitcher, some ice, a few slices of various citrus, sugar, and a bottle of whiskey.

“What’s the boy up to?”

“He made a contract with me. I’m only here to let you know I’ll be gone for a while,” Byleth said plainly, taking a seat across from her father.

It was Jeralt’s turn to raise his brow, inquisitive.

“What about him?”

“I’m not sure, but he’s different from all the rest.” She let her gaze fall on Dimitri, hard at work as he poured a couple of jiggers full of whiskey into the pitcher of ice, tea, and muddled fruit.

He came back as quickly as he left, armed with an ice bucket, three high balls, and a cold pitcher of boozy iced tea.

“I thought this would go better. You seem like a whisky kind of guy.” Dimitri poured a glass and offered it to Jeralt, the latter taking a tentative sip.

“Byleth, be sure to take Areadbhar with you before you leave. Don’t want this kid to get in your way or overwork you.”

She beamed, heart swelling with pride.

Jeralt watched Dimitri from over the rim of his glass, the blond relaxing just a bit. He was different from all the rest. Any other demon would cow before him, even if he was just King of Hell in his daughter’s place. This human had the gall and the bravado to switch things up and serve him spiked tea, and using a whisky to boot, to go with afternoon snacks. It made him like Dimitri just a tiny bit.

.

.

.

.

“You’re going to feel dizzy, maybe even throw up,” Byleth warned, standing on her tiptoes as she pulled Dimitri’s face down to meet hers. “I’ve been told temporal magic can be unsettling.”

“You’ll be fine?” He couldn’t help the anxiety in his tone.

“I’ll feel tired and will need some rest, but nothing you have to be worried about.” She smiled, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone. “But thank you for worrying.”

Dimitri nodded, feeling like he was melting into her when everything started to shift. The last thing he remembered was Byleth’s too soft lips on his own and her voice saying she’d be with him every step of the way.

.

.

.

.

“Dimitri!”

He jumped in his seat, looking at the corner of his desk from his steepled fingers before turning his attention upwards.

“Did you hear a thing we said?” 

“Uh, yes. Shipment is arriving tonight and we’ll need to take stock of our inventory in all our speakeasies before next month’s delivery of goods,” he repeated. It felt mechanical saying that, like he already did once before. “That right, Glenn?”

Glenn nodded, leaning back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

“You seem distracted and lost in thought. Anything I can help with?”

“Ah, no. It just… I just feel a little tired. It’s been a long day.” Dimitri smiled, waving off Glenn’s concern. “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be getting home to Ingrid?”

“Shit!” Glenn jumped, his chair skidding a bit as he pushed himself off from seated. “You’re right. All the men are ready anyway, my brother is with them. We can discuss inventory taking with Felix and Sylvain in the morning. Sorry to cut it here.”

“Go. I know you had dinner plans.” Dimitri smiled, shooing Glenn away. The dark haired man laughed apologetically, picking up his suit jacket from the coat rack and running out the door as he shoved one arm through a sleeve.

Just as Glenn left, Dimitri barely managed to pull the trash can from under his desk and throw up. He felt a warm, familiar hand on his upper back, rubbing small circles to ease his discomfort, his eyes falling shut as he slowly sat up straight, hands still clutching the edges of the plastic container.

“Do you want some water?”

“You weren’t kidding about throwing up.” His eyes opened halfway, his face tired. “But thank you.”

“You don’t really need to thank me,” she murmured, putting her hand over his eyes as she sat on his lap. He breathed more easily when he felt her soothing magic, the acidic taste in his mouth washing away. “There is something else you’re supposed to do though.”

“After I brush my teeth? I don’t think it’ll be very pleasant for either of us, considering I just threw up.” He placed the can back on the floor, mentally noting to throw away its contents, as one hand travelled up the side of her thigh before resting firmly on her waist.

“Don’t worry about it, I cleaned your mouth.” Byleth’s eyes became half-lidded as she leaned forward, pressing her chest against his, her tail, pushing the trash can and making it vanish.

“Hey, I actually need one of those,” he protested weakly, head swimming. It was getting too much, eyes falling to her mouth, annoyed at the fact that it wasn’t red and swollen and on him.

“Just buy a new one,” she teased, eyes glimmering mischievously.

“Fine,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes before leaning forward and kissing Byleth. When they did, it was like he could finally breathe. The nagging in the back of his mind finally stopped, a groan escaping when Byleth bit his lower lip lightly. His hand on her waist tightened, the other hand moving to press against the small of her back to push Byleth further into him.

He didn’t care about the unlocked door to his office. There was a pretty girl on his lap he just had to kiss. It was all he could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, the castle where Jeralt lives/ Byleth grew up is similar to Balmoral Castle in Scotland. It’s basically a country getaway type of place, near a large lake where you can fish (and Seteth and Flayn visit all the time because of course they do). I also remember Jeralt bringing Byleth’s mother all sorts of flowers when he came back from a mission. Please correct me if I’m wrong (but I’m fairly sure I remember this correctly xD)
> 
> Mind you, when Jeralt calls Dimitri scrawny, all the BL kids are in their post TS appearances, so he is by no means actually a scrawny child xD He still is to Jeralt tho LMAO As for the cocktail, there’s no real recipe but Earl Grey is a black tea with bergamot, so I thought it would go well with more citrus flavors and tea and whiskey do go together (just google tea and whiskey!) though I’m not really that knowledgeable in cocktails hah.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **While I’m not going to be particularly graphic in describing the violent scenes, it may be triggering for some nevertheless. Do proceed with caution!**
> 
> Some parts domestic and sweet, some parts down to business. A whole lot of getting to know Dimitri and Byleth together (and a bit apart).
> 
> If in case it wasn’t clear, Byleth rewound time to just over four weeks from the events of chapter one, to their last successful shipment of product basically. The girls are kidnapped soon after they find out, which is before the two weeks they were going to take to prepare.

The click from his apartment’s lock was comforting and familiar. It felt like it had been years since he last heard it, all the exhaustion in his body catching up as he fell to the floor, limbs sprawled and hair splayed. He started laughing, soft at first, then louder and louder. Byleth locked the door behind her, arms crossed and hip cocked to one side as she watched him in amusement.

“What’s so funny?” She sat down beside him, legs tucked under her, as she brushed his bangs from his face.

“I didn’t think we’d get to go home again,” he confessed when he calmed down, catching Byleth’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Did I ever say thank you?”

“You did. Of course you did, you’re a good man.”

Dimitri stared at her, dubious.

“Really? Leading a group of thugs, supplying illegal booze, and taking everything from desperate men who can’t pay up are the qualities you look for in a man?”

“It’s good enough for me. I’m no angel myself, as you know.” Byleth leaned down towards Dimitri, her hair falling around them like a curtain, teeth flashing as she smiled.

He craned his neck up and kissed her, his free hand cradling her head as he gently brought them down. She was an angel in his eyes, she couldn’t be anything else. What other kind of otherworldly creature could ever bring all that meant the world to him back from the dead?

.

.

.

.

“Here you go.” Dimitri handed her a low ball filled with a white drink and ice, a matching black drink in his hands. “A White Russian.”

“Why do you give me sweet drinks?” Byleth took the glass anyway and took a sip, eyes closing as she smiled.

“That’s why,” he teased lightly, pressing his thumb gently against the corner of her mouth to punctuate his point. He took his seat beside her, sipping his cocktail.

Byleth grabbed his drink and glared at him, taking a swig before making a face.

“Too bitter?” His eyes sparkled in the low light. How could she be anything but an angel, with her nose scrunched cutely, her wide, doe eyes crossing slightly, her tongue out as she made dissatisfied sounds. 

“Keep your dark soul away from me,” she huffed, pulling her legs to her chest as she shoved his drink to his chest, the contents sloshing in the process.

“Black Russian to your White. More vodka and Kahlua instead of cream.” Dimitri laughed, shaking his head as he took back his cocktail.

For the first time since they’ve met, Byleth’s heart squeezed as she listened to his laugh and watched him tip his head back.

.

.

.

.

He didn’t remember how they stumbled in bed after knocking back their cocktails. It felt automatic, offering his hand as he led her through the softly lit hallways to his bedroom. It didn’t even occur to him that they sleep apart. There was no way he could, not with her soothing presence, warm body, the mischievous gleam in her eyes, and, curiously, how she felt like home.

.

.

.

.

“What’s that?”

Dimitri looked down, watching as a head of green hair brushed underneath his arm to peer at what he was making.

“Breakfast. French toast.” He moved the bread in the pan skillfully with one hand, resting his other arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer. “Did you sleep well? There’s bacon on the plate.”

Byleth hummed, reaching out for a bit of bacon and chewing on it thoughtfully.

“I have a meeting this morning. Should I come by and pick you up afterwards? You can stay here and rest.” Dimitri tipped the toast onto a serving platter before starting on the next one.

“I’ll go with you. It’ll be boring here anyway.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him as he continued to cook. “Your friends won’t see me and don’t worry. It’s not a lot of magic anyway.”

Dimitri frowned but said nothing, even if he wanted to.

“You’re sweet you know, worrying about me.” Byleth tiptoed and kissed Dimitri’s cheek. “I’m fine. Even weakened, I’m still not in danger.”

.

.

.

.

“You want us to what now?” Felix asked flatly, arms crossed as he frowned.

“Divert the shipment, change the men assigned for this one, do something different,” Dimitri repeated, calm despite the likely oncoming storm.

“The hell is wrong with you, boar!? Are you questioning how we do things?” Felix slammed his hands on the table, standing.

“Now now Felix. I’m sure Dimitri has a good reason why he’s doing this.” Sylvain tried to ease the tension but flashing an uneasy smile to the blond just the same. “Don’t you?”

Dimitri held his tongue. It’s not like he could say they were going to die in a month if they did everything the same as before.

_ I left your memories intact. You won’t be able to get your revenge if you had forgotten everything. _

He blinked, staring through his three friends to watch Byleth push herself off the wall and walk towards him.

_ Go on, continue your meeting. You’re the only one who can see or hear me. They’ll think it more suspicious if you just stop. _

“Dimitri!” Glenn’s voice was insistent. “What happened? Are you still here?”

“Clearly not. He thinks we need to change the plans we’ve made on a whim,” Felix muttered, glaring daggers at the blond as he slumped down in his seat.

Dimitri coughed, clearing his throat.

“I have it on good authority that our next shipment will likely be compromised,” he explained slowly. This caught the attention of the three.

“On whose word? You don’t really have men reporting to you.” Felix looked unimpressed still, but at least the changes to the plans they’ve made were founded on something rather than flights of fancy.

“This uh…” Dimitri faltered, trying to think of a plausible excuse on the spot. “This woman I met. She’d been talking about new bars being opened in the south of Garreg Mach, and you know how we can’t open a business there, or anyone else for that matter.”

The Slitherers had an iron grip in the south, just as the Lions’ businesses were more prevalent in the north and the east.

“So you’re having us change all our plans because of a woman you just met?” Felix’s eyes narrowed, focusing on a singular point. Dimitri hoped it wasn’t his head but seeing the steel in his friend’s eyes made it clear what he was glaring at.

“She’s trustworthy. She pulled me out of danger once.”

“Really?” Sylvain grinned, the shit-eating kind, and wagged his eyebrows. His tone was sly and amused.

Dimitri waved off any of Sylvain’s insinuations.

“She could just be trying to get into your good side then double cross you. What if she’s a double agent?” Glenn eyed the blond warily, hoping Dimitri wasn’t just taken by the woman and letting his emotions rule. Still, he knew Dimitri, and that wasn’t like him at all.

Dimitri heard Byleth laugh, the demon settling herself down on an empty armchair and letting her head hang free from the back.

“She’s trustworthy,” Dimitri repeated, tone firm. If she weren’t, then we’d be weeks into the future and you’d all be dead were the words he left unspoken.

“I’d like to meet this woman, to judge for myself.”

“Felix, she’s likely already in danger after having told me what she did.”

“I meet the woman.” Felix’s tone was flat and insistent.

Dimitri looked up and saw Byleth smile, nodding her head slowly.

“Fine.” Dimitri sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as he rubbed circles into his temples. “I’ll try to arrange a meeting.”

Sylvain whistled, walking over and slinging an arm around Dimitri, sniffing loudly and pretending to wipe away a tear.

“Look boys, our little Dimitri is finally growing up!”

Glenn laughed, shaking his head while Felix snorted. Dimitri could only sink down further in his seat and groan.

.

.

.

.

He really hoped the damn Slitherers were thinking of opening a bar. Why else would they have intercepted a shipment, kidnap the girls, kill them all, and leave him to die?

“I can hear you thinking from over here.”

Dimitri didn’t even need to look up to know it was Byleth’s hand on his shoulder.

“What if I’m wrong?”

“About?” She pulled his chair, wheeling it out just a little, as she settled into his lap sideways, hooking the backs of her knees on the armrest.

“How am I going to convince Felix that the snakes are, in fact, planning to steal our next shipment and open bars in the south?” Dimitri sighed, leaning his head back.

“I can find out. Want to redo your meeting?” Her eyes darkened as her eyelids dropped, Byleth curling into Dimitri.

“But your magic…”

“It’s not too much,” she insisted, idly tracing shapes along Dimitri’s arm. “Come on, it’ll be fine. I know my limits and this isn’t very much.”

His gaze fell, first to her eyes then down to her mouth.

“You sure?” He sounded wary.

Byleth hummed, lifting her hand to cup his cheek.

“I am capable of razing the world you know.” Her face lit up with mischief. “I can still raze all of Garreg Mach in my current state.”

All hesitation gone, Dimitri pulled Byleth closer to him, one hand splayed against the small of her back, the other on the base of her skull as he bent down to her.

She keened, back arching to deepen the kiss.

.

.

.

.

“You want us to what now?” Felix asked flatly, arms crossed as he frowned.

“Divert the shipment, change the men assigned for this one, do something different,” Dimitri repeated, calm despite the likely oncoming storm. His stomach wasn’t uneasy this time around.

“The hell is wrong with you, boar!? Are you questioning how we do things?” Felix slammed his hands on the table, standing.

“Now now Felix. I’m sure Dimitri has a good reason why he’s doing this.” Sylvain tried to ease the tension but flashed an uneasy smile at the blond just the same. “Don’t you?”

“I heard whispers about the snakes planning something,” Dimitri explained, eyes narrowing and darkening. He knew better now how to handle this. It helped Byleth used her magic to glean some information as well, picking at the minds of the city’s most vulnerable. “I was visiting a number of our speakeasies, just to get a feel for things, and I heard… chatter.”

Glenn’s brow raised.

“What kind of chatter?”

“They were excited that new places were going to open up in the south, that they didn’t have to travel so far to get a good drink.”

“Hey, I’m offended. My drinks are well worth the trip to hell and back and you know it!” Sylvain raised his voice.

Dimitri could feel Byleth smile, her face pressed against his chest as she continued to sit comfortably on his lap. She was really like a big cat, and he didn’t dislike it even if it was difficult to keep a straight face.

“So, why the sudden change in logistics then?” Felix groused, slumping back down onto his seat.

“It’s a lot of chatter that we can’t avoid. We might be mistaken but it’s better to be on the safe side, don’t you think?”

“So, what do we do then?” Glenn put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, holding him back. Felix was likely to bark and snap, annoyed and too fixated at the sudden change in plans.

“Make new arrangements quietly,” Dimitri reiterated, eyes flashing. “Meanwhile, we should have Dedue and Ashe infiltrate. They work in the shadows mostly, and look to be upstanding individuals who aren’t related to us at all. The snakes would never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is Byleth likes sweets and no one can stop me! Though not to the extent of Lysithea :v It’s not that she can’t handle bitter or spicy or other flavors but sweet is a favorite.
> 
> And yes I _did_ recycle a bit of dialogue but it’s for plot purposes of course. I wonder too if anyone caught that sort of reference I put in. Imma be vague because it’ll be interesting to know if anyone was eagle eyed to notice. I’ll let everyone know in the next chapter what it was!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The easter egg I wrote last chapter was the territories of the different groups. Adrestia is south of Garreg Mach and since Thales = Volkhard, the Slitherers have that as their stronghold. Faerghus and Leicester are north and east of Garreg Mach which is what the Lions have (pre-breaking off the Alliance from the Kingdom). Any further explanation as to why will mean spoilers so I’ll leave it at that xD 
> 
> I had some trouble writing this, but took a short break in the meantime and wrote a couple of other things instead. Good thing I did because once I went back to this with fresh eyes, the chapter’s plot came much more easily <3

Dimitri turned to face Byleth briefly before training his eyes back on the road. It was a pleasant day, the roof of his car down, as he drove through the empty streets. He had one hand on the steering wheel, a Bentley New Continental GT Convertible, his favorite in his fairly modest collection. Sylvain always had a sly comment about his taste in cars, but he liked the luxury and comfort of the GT models. He never saw the appeal of being a speed demon.

_ Man you’ve just gotta get a sports car, not one of your namby pamby grand tourers. Get a Boxster or a Cayman T. The handling and performance of those are a dream. I’d have an Aventador myself but Mercedes isn’t fond of how angular they are. _

He could hear Sylvain’s sales pitch, his teasing tone, and could even see the redhead’s stupid winking face when he talked about how easy sports cars were to drive. 

“Where are we going?” Byleth leaned forward, palms digging into the plush leather interior. They’d been on the road for about fifteen minutes now, and Dimitri wasn’t taking the path to his office.

“Brunch,” he said simply, easing the car into a slow stop as the traffic light ahead turned red.

“We’re out to eat even if you have a problem to deal with?” Byleth tilted her head curiously, doe eyes wide.

“Well, not exactly,” he hedged, sinking back into his seat while shifting the car to neutral. “It’s a working brunch of sorts. We’re meeting some… acquaintances shall we say.”

Byleth’s expression turned sly as she fell back, wrapping her arms around her exposed midriff.

“Oh I see.”

“You can sit back and just enjoy the food if you find the shop talk boring,” Dimitri reassured, reaching out blindly to rest a hand on top of her thigh. “We’ll be there for a while probably. You can have your fill while I work.”

“My fill of what?” She let one hand rest on top of his.

“Dedue and Ashe are rising stars in the Garreg Mach culinary world.” Reluctantly, he pulled back his hand as the light turned green.

Byleth’s eyes gleamed, lips quirking into a predatory smile.

.

.

.

.

“Ah, Mr. Blaiddyd! We weren’t expecting you.” The hostess behind the station quickly stood at attention, leaning down to get a couple of menus. “Your usual table or…?”

“We’re here to see Mr. Molinaro and Mr. Ubert, some business to attend to.”

She flushed, nodding as she tucked back her hair behind her ear, dropping the leather holders back into the slots at the side.

Byleth frowned at the shy smile and flustered tone of the girl as she directed them to the back, saying she’d call the two of them downstairs. She bat her eyelashes prettily and stole a few glances at Dimitri, the blond standing at his full height and his eyes trained forward as he walked to the back. Something inside the demon bubbled, petty jealousy maybe, but it wasn’t something she had to worry about. She knew that, but it didn’t help any when someone so clearly was interested in something, or someone, of hers.

“Would you like some water while you wait?” She rocked back and forth on her feet.

“I’ll have a breve and a café bombón for the lady.” He reached back and squeezed Byleth’s hand.

A surge of pride swelled inside of her when she saw the hostess’s crestfallen expression, the girl’s eyes focused on Dimitri’s hand holding hers.

“Yes of course. Let me go to the kitchen and then I’ll call Mr. Molinari and Mr. Ubert,” she squeaked, bowing. “If you’ll excuse me!”

Her steps were quick, like she couldn’t get out any faster.

“Huh. I’ve never seen Maria walk out on me like that before,” Dimitri mused, head turning as he watched her dart between the other servers and disappear behind the kitchen doors.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a sly heartbreaker?” 

He looked down, confused.

Byleth laughed, reaching up to pat his cheek with her free hand.

“Never mind. You’re better off not knowing.”

.

.

.

.

“Hi Boss!”

Dimitri glared sharply at Ashe, tilting his head slightly towards Byleth.

“Oops, sorry. I’m just excited. I haven’t seen you in a while, and with a new face for that matter.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before extending a hand towards Byleth. “My name’s Ashe Ubert. I help run some of the restaurants of L&K Hospitality.”

“Oh? Just the restaurant side of things?”

Ashe squirmed, fidgeting as he looked to Dimitri for instruction.

“She knows.” Dimitri took a sip of his breve. “Where’s Dedue?”

“Oh! When Maria told us you were here with a lovely lady friend, herwordsnotmine,” Ashe squeaked, pulling the chair closer to the edge of the table. “Dedue said he wanted to make something for you. He’ll be here in a little while. I think the kitchen staff was going some blintzes anyway, so he took the opportunity to finish them up himself.”

Byleth laughed, eyes crinkling with amusement.

“I think I like you, Ashe.”

The younger man reddened, fidgeting in his seat as he looked down.

Before Byleth could say anything more, the door opened, Dedue coming in with a tray of freshly baked blintzes, an assortment of fruit compotes, and more coffee and a pitcher of water. It was a veritable feast.

“I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer so I just brought out whatever compotes were available in the kitchen.”

She could hear the slight tinge of worry in his deep voice.

“No need to worry yourself over a small matter, Dedue.” Dimitri waved off the larger man’s concerns, motioning for him to set down. “Come, we have much to discuss in the manner of business and I’m not talking about L&K.”

At his words, both Ashe and Dedue straightened.

.

.

.

.

“How are we supposed to infiltrate southern Garreg Mach, Sir?”

“Yeah! I thought we were supposed to keep L&K entirely separate from… well, you know.” Ashe gestured vaguely, unsure of how much he could actually say.

“At ease. Byleth knows everything. In fact, she’s the one who brought all this to my attention,” Dimitri explained, setting down his fork. “I know our next shipment is compromised. We’re working to divert it to keep it safe. The snakes are finally making their move, and I’ve heard about their desire to expand through the grapevine. The peace, if you can call it that, among the different groups has been tenuous at best.”

Dedue nodded slowly, lips pressed into a tight line. Even being told to relax, his posture was still straight, like he was ready to pounce at any sign of trouble.

“Still, it’s not easy to get information about any of the other groups on our own. You know we’re not the best at that, Boss.”

“There’s supposed to be a food festival in the south before your next shipment right?” Byleth reached out to put another blintz on her plate, eyeing the sweet mango compote. “Go. Pretend to be looking for new ideas or new suppliers for your restaurants or something. Chat people up about the goings-on in that part of the city. I’m sure there are loose lips around there somewhere. It’s my understanding that your restaurants are some of the best in the city, right?”

Ashe and Dedue fell quiet, considering her plan. It wasn’t going to be easy, but they could manage somehow. Civilians could be tempted with top shelf products, easier access to the Lion speakeasies, assured reservations in L&K restaurants for a time in exchange for some information. All they needed to know was that they were, in fact, planning to enter the alcohol business and what better way to do it than by decimating a rival mob along the way? Snakes do as snakes want.

The rest of their working brunch had passed by quietly, tension palpable in the air as they continued to work out the details. It wasn’t going to be easy. They were careful to make sure that no connections would ever be made between L&K and the Lions, wanting to keep their legitimate business strong and secure, but there was no other way to get the information they needed. Perhaps if they entered into a deal with Claude, but the man always played his cards close to his chest. They needed more than just a whim to bring to him to make sure they could pay the highest price and contract his services.

.

.

.

.

“If I may be so bold, Sir.”

“What’s that, Dedue?” Dimitri turned to face his friend. They had grown close in the years the Duscurian had worked for him, Dedue coming to Garreg Mach with nothing but the clothes on his back and the meager coins in his wallet.

“I’ve never seen you this happy before.” Dedue clasped his hands behind him, back as straight as ever.

“W-what are you t-talking about?” Dimitri sputtered, ears turning red, turning his gaze away from Ashe and Byleth having a good time.

Dedue smiled knowingly but said nothing in response, choosing instead to turn back to face their companions.

“What are you two talking about?” Byeth waltzed over, unknowingly mimicking Dedue, Ashe trailing behind her as he wiped a tear from his eye, face ruddy from laughter.

“I was asking if you’d like some food packed for an afternoon snack, maybe dinner as well,” Dedue offered, voice gentle.

“I’d like that!” Byleth grinned, stretching her arms overhead as her chest started to reach out for the ceiling.

“I like her, Boss. You two look good together!” Ashe said cheerfully, once Byleth and Dedue had exited the small room they occupied. “Where did you meet her?”

“Ashe.”

“Yes?” He looked up at Dimitri curiously.

“Could you make me another breve to go?”

“Sure thing!” Ashe grinned brightly before making his way to the coffee bar, leaving behind an increasingly reddening Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s apparently a [difference](https://www.quora.com/What-is-the-difference-between-a-GT-car-and-a-sports-car) between a sports car and them luxury cars that are fast but not… _fast_. [This](https://www.bentleymotors.com/en/models/new-continental/new-continental-gt-convertible.html) is Dimitri’s Bentley and [here](https://www.caranddriver.com/news/a25621700/porsche-718-boxster-cayman-t-purist/) are the Porsches that Sylvain thinks Dimitri should get.
> 
> I didn’t want a lion reference for their legal businesses, but I still wanted something related to the Blue Lions so L&K means Loog & Kyphon! 
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **While I’m not going to be particularly graphic in describing the violent scenes, it may be triggering for some nevertheless. Do proceed with caution!**
> 
> Since I celebrate it… Merry Christmas to everyone of you! I wouldn’t be motivated to continue writing this story if not for you guys. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> New foes have appeared! Challengers approaching. (a la Smash).
> 
> Well, not really, but I thought it was a fun lead in :v
> 
> These chapters are getting longer and longer but I guess none of you really mind xD Well, whether or not they’ll stay this length depends on just how long it takes me to reach what I think is a good end for the chapter. I would assume you guys would prefer short but meaningful chapters than long-winding ones that don’t advance the plot.
> 
> In any case, onto the story!

“I’ve been told the south is getting pretty messy. Should we pull out?” Hilda stretched out her hand, keeping a critical eye on the shape of her nails, crystal file at the ready in her other hand.

“Hmmm?” Claude looked up from his table, pen hovering over a document he was meant to sign.

“Oh you know, the usual. Gangs generally minding their own business except for one.” She went back to shaping the nail on her left ring finger, like it had to be perfect. “We’re not particularly affected, thank God. I’d hate to have to deal with that mess.”

“You hate dealing with any mess. What makes this one different that you’d actually talk about it?” Claude was interested now, setting down his pen and steepling his fingers.

“Let’s just say it’ll be buzzier in the south now,” Hilda replied, her words measured. “Your dear cousin’s business will be affected. You should maybe do something about it. Your cabinet is looking rather… empty.”

She stared pointedly at the small wooden case behind his deck, inconspicuous in design but hiding contraband in otherwise plain sight.

“Have you been—” His eyes narrowed, gaze moving from the cabinet beside him. “Never mind, of course you have.”

Hilda beamed, smiling beatifically before setting down her file and starting to paint her nails a sparkly rose gold.

“Really, you’re going to assault my sensitive nose with that?” Claude deadpanned, staring at the bottle on the coffee table before looking back up at Hilda.

“My hands have to look perfect for tonight.”

“You  _ always  _ look perfect, Hilda.” He waltzed over to her, ever the charmer, easily crossing the distance between his chair and the couch, and slumping down beside her. He kissed her temple, dodging the swat that came his way as she grumbled about not being disturbed. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Caspar is taking me out for dinner. He won’t tell me where but just said to dress to the nines.” Hilda sniffed dramatically but continued applying polish with precision. Her outfit was midi length black dress with a bardot neckline, a tiny v cut at her cleavage to tease, large pink magnolias starting at the waist and flaring out slightly, finished off with a simple strappy pair of black sandals.

“Oh. Is that why the—” Claude paused, processing everything about Hilda: her outfit, the need to have her hands look a certain way, the fact that she was bare of any of her usual jewelry except for the dainty amethyst earrings that Caspar had given her for her birthday. “Wait a minute. Hilda, did you use our currently  _ very limited _ resources to spy on your boyfriend?”

“What? Me? Do that? Of course I didn’t. Claude, you offend me!” Hilda played up the victim card pretty well as she smiled sweetly.

“Of course you did. Why would I expect any different,” he groaned, head falling into his hands. “I wonder what Caspar sees in you, really.”

He yowled, the sharp point of her heels digging into his shoes, Hilda ignoring his incredulous gaze in favor of admiring her perfectly done manicure.

.

.

.

.

“Are you all picking up the girls today?” Dimitri closed his laptop, sighing heavily.

“Yep. Glenn’s out now, think they have somewhere to be for lunch. Felix is in the gym, as usual, but he’ll be heading out before dismissal. Mercedes’ shift doesn’t end until close to dinner so I’ve got time.” Sylvain raised a hand in greeting as he entered the room.

“Good. Better to err on the side of caution.”

“So.” Sylvain plopped down on the chair opposite Dimitri’s, legs crossed, one arm draped along the armrest, the other holding a mug of half-finished Earl Grey.

Dimitri looked up, eyebrow raised. Sylvain had that look.

“You had brunch with a girl.” He took a long sip of his tea, watching Dimitri turn red from above the rim of his ‘Ginger and Proud’ mug, a white elephant gift exchange from a couple of years ago. It was incredibly hilarious that he got it, and that Annette had gotten the other one, like it was fate.

The blond coughed, trying to will away the blush on his face.

“You were an absolute gentleman. I saw you open the door, hold your hand out, and bring her inside and everything!” Sylvain grinned, downing the last of his tea then setting the mug down with a soft thud.

Dimitri swallowed thickly.

Byleth approached, her tail swishing lazily behind her, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

“Guess we better think up something on the fly, huh?”

He could hear her smile seep into her voice.

.

.

.

.

Ingrid had been far too focused on her phone, trying to book a ride to her next appointment. It was rush hour and it was taking forever, the blonde muttering a string of curses as the app alerted her for the nth time that there were no available drivers nearby. She really couldn’t afford to be late. It had taken them ages to get this schedule and it would be over her dead body that they’d miss it.

“Hey beautiful.”

She snapped her head up, teeth bared and ready to fight until she saw her fiancé, a handsome, boyish grin on his face as he walked up to her.

“Why the long face?”

“I um.” Ingrid blushed brightly, clutching her phone to her chest.

Glenn laughed, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

“Didn’t you boys have a meeting or something?” she mumbled into his chest, eyes closing, breathing in the woodsy, vaguely spicy scent of his cologne.

“Change of plans. Thought I’d pick you up instead.” He pulled back, smiling gently, his hand cupping her cheek, thumb rubbing the soft spot just under her eye. He felt the tension in her body melt at his touch.

Ingrid smiled, placing her hand on top of Glenn’s as she leaned into it slightly.

“There she is,” he smiled softly, kissing the wrinkles between her brows away. “You really need to relax a little, babe.”

If it were possible to burn even brighter, Ingrid did, pupils blown wide as she beheld Glenn’s mischievous smile.

“Ready to go?”

“I better be. We’ve booked this tasting for our wedding caterer months ago!”

Shaking his head, Glenn pulled his hand away, only to hold hers and kiss the back of it, just below the ring he had given, a three stone antique cushion cut ring set on white gold, as the clock struck midnight on the new year. 

.

.

.

.

“Bye Teacher Annette. See you on Monday!” A group of children, all mussed up and dirty from the day, were waving frantically at the school entrance, their mothers and fathers bowing apologetically as they tried to corral their children.

“Bye! Have a good weekend.” Annette smiled, waving in turn.

“They love you.” The tone was matter of fact.

Annette jumped, turning in place only to find Felix walking towards her. She flushed, still unused to the fact that they were dating even if it had already been years. 

“W-what are you d-doing here?” she stammered, fidgeting as she fisted the hem of her blouse. “I th-thought you had a meeting?”

“Don’t want me picking you up?” Felix frowned, his lips turned down in annoyance.

“I didn’t say that. I just thought you were busy.” Annette smiled anyway, body language softening as she reached out to him. In the years they’d known each other, she understood Felix just a little bit better than most. He didn’t always mean what he said and she learned how to read between the lines. “I uh… I’m ah…”

His gaze relaxed as lifted his hand to take hers, only for a young boy to come barreling down, bumping into him and latching himself directly onto Annette, rubbing his face on her stomach.

She smiled weakly, apologetically, as her hand came to rest on the young boy’s head.

“What’s wrong Victor? Sister not here yet?” Her voice was quiet and her gaze was soft. Even if Felix wanted to yank the kid by the scruff and tell him to get away from Annette, but he was clearly attached to her.

“Hey kid.”

Annette stiffened at Felix’s tone, watching as he crouched down to meet the boy’s eyes, placing a hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“I saw a ball and some gloves over at the back. Want to play some catch while waiting for your sister?”

Victor peeled himself away from Annette, peering at Felix with bright, shining eyes as he nodded slowly.

“Come on. Let’s see if you have a mean pitch.” He tilted his head sideways to point to the yard. “Why don’t you go back inside first, Annette. I’ll come pick you up inside once his sister is here to take him home.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she nodded, hiding her mouth behind her hands to cover her growing smile.

.

.

.

.

Mercedes wondered if she could leave the emergency room quiet and unscathed. There was a crowd had formed near the entrance and it was the only way out, the one the staff used being under repair. It had been a long day with barely a break in between and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was to go home, eat dinner, and spend a relaxing hour in a warm tub with a good book and a virgin hot toddy. Maybe she could hang out in reception for a little bit before braving the crowd.

“You arrived just in time, Mercedes.” The clerks up front were grinning, like they were in on a secret. “There’s a hottie who arrived about fifteen minutes ago and we’re all wondering if he’s here for someone or if he needs some, you know, treatment.”

She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“Aren’t you all spoken for?” A delicate brow raised, no judgment, amusement instead.

“We’re just looking anyway, no harm in that, right Teresa?” The brunette sniffed dramatically, putting a hand over her heart. “What do you think he’s here for anyway? From what I’ve seen, he doesn’t look like he actually needs medical attention. Maybe he’s here for one of the patients? Maybe he’s dad to one of the kids and he’s picking them up or something.”

Something in Mercedes’ heart fluttered when she finally saw who it was, one of the people crowding around him moving aside. It was a familiar sheepish smile, a hand scratching the back of his head, fingers tangled in his fire red hair. It was like a scene ripped from the movies when he turned, his warm hazel eyes softened as they landed on her.

“Mercedes!” He ignored everyone around him, long legs taking large strides and easily. He plucked her bag from her hands and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Thought I’d pick you up and take you out to dinner before we go home.”

She could hear the clerks’ jaws drop as she moved towards Sylvain, blue eyes sparkling.

“I’d like that.”

Sylvain’s face lit up as she took his arm, and leaned into him. His whole world coalesced into Mercedes.

.

.

.

.

“So. How was dinner?” Claude grinned, pushing the door to his office wide open but stepping aside, letting Hilda pass through first.

She smiled brightly, spinning in place as she extended her left hand for him to examine. There was a rose gold ring with a solitaire princess cut diamond on a cathedral setting, the basket and arms of it decorated with pavé set diamonds.

Claude whistled lowly as he brought up her hand to eye level, tilting it left and right so the diamond could catch the light.

“He’s lucky to have you. Congratulations.” He smiled warmly, pulling Hilda in for a spin, his second-in-command slash sister figure laughing in his embrace.

“Claude, put me down!” Hilda was laughing, no bite to her words, but she pressed down on his shoulders and kicked feebly. It was a concern when he suddenly stopped but still had the presence of mind to gently ease her back down to the ground. “Claude, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Something like that,” he murmured quietly, walking over to his desk, fingers tracing the edge of the table as he made his way around it.

“What’s that?” Hilda tiptoed to his side, eyeing the bottle curiously.

“Whiskey I think.” The plain, unassuming bottle was filled almost completely with an amber liquid, the seal on the bottle cap unbroken. Beside it was a decanter, big enough for a few glasses of two finger pours, topped with a stag bust stopper.

“Seems like we should expect your dear cousin soon.”

The wheels in his head started to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO THINKS THAT FELIX ISN’T GOOD WITH KIDS 👀👀👀
> 
> [This](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Quiz-Female-Black-Bardot-Floral/dp/B07MZB7RVJ) is Hilda’s dress. I’m not sure if the flowers are pink magnolias but let’s just go with that :v
> 
> Yes, Claude and Hilda knew but didn’t say anything. They’re not magnanimous, after all. They’re basically an organization that’s extremely neutral and deals in information through reconnaissance, surveillance, etc. They act either when there’s something in it for them, or the other party pays them, and telling Dimitri and co. I also don’t really know why I’m leaning into the fact that Dimitri and Claude are distantly related. It doesn’t really serve any plot purpose (at least as of yet? 👀) but it’s just a fun tidbit ig xD
> 
> It was fun writing the background couples too and getting to know them all a little bit better, at least in this AU.
> 
> [This](https://www.josephjewelry.com/engagement-rings/14k-rose-gold-princess-cut-diamond-engagement-ring-105124) is Hilda’s engagement ring and [this](https://www.leonmege.com/portfolio/bridal/three-stone-true-antique-cushion-ring-detail) is Ingrid’s, if anyone’s curious :v
> 
> See you all in the new year!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **While I’m not going to be particularly graphic in describing the violent scenes, it may be triggering for some nevertheless. Do proceed with caution!**
> 
> This chapter has taken a while for a couple of reasons. Firstly, some life/ school things came up since enrollment was in early January and I got approval for my data gathering, so I needed to focus on that. Secondly, I was at the point where I realized I couldn’t just… pull chapter content out of the air and hope for the best xD I hunkered down and settled a lot of the slight lore things of this AU, as well as more or less outline what should happen per chapter. Lastly, my aunt and uncle arrived for a 2ish week visit from the US so some entertaining has been happening as well xD
> 
> In any case, Moonshine has been completely mapped out and now is just waiting to be fully told! I hope you enjoy the ride :D

“The kid has a nice place.” Jeralt whistled lowly, taking slow, measured steps in the open space living area slash dining slash kitchen of Dimitri’s massive apartment. “I can see why you’re insistent that you’re comfortable here.”

Byleth hummed, nursing her sweet bourbon on the rocks.

“Are you done yet? Your old man’s getting tired you know.” Jeralt pulled a chair and plopped down, grabbing the rocks glass and taking a generous sip. He made a face, shoving it back to his daughter. “Any place a man can get a not sickeningly sweet drink?”

“Shaken or stirred?” Byleth shook her head, amused, before standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

“Shaken, like how it was written. I raised you better than that, girl.”

Despite the ribbing, Byleth made the drink in short order, back at the table with a perfectly cut lemon twist.

“So, you haven’t answered my question. Aren’t you done here yet? It’s unlike you to hang around with humans for very long.” Jeralt took a long, slow sip, savoring the heady mix of spirits.

“No, not yet.” She went back to nursing her bourbon, eyes flashing as she regarded her father. “Thought you never got tired.”

“You know what I mean.” He reached out and cupped Byleth’s cheek, his eyes softening. “I’m not meant to be where I am. You know that.”

She sighed, leaning into his touch and vainly covering his much larger hand with her own. It wasn’t often they were physically demonstrative.

“I know, but this is fun and exciting. I’ve never met anyone like Dimitri.”

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss on Byleth’s forehead.

“See that you don’t get hurt.”

She blinked, feeling the subtle wave of energy from her father’s use of magic.

“How’s that bourbon?” Dimitri came walking over with a Tom Collins.

“Good!” She beamed, gaze falling to the table before flitting up to Dimitri. At least her father had the sense to finish the drink and clean up before he vanished and let time flow again.

.

.

.

.

“I saw Dimitri with a girl recently. Was all gentlemanly too.” Sylvain’s shit eating grin was out on display, his legs crossed, and his cheek resting against his knuckles as he leaned on Dimitri’s table.

Glenn’s brow rose and Felix coughed.

“All well and good, you know me, but be careful. Even if Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annie know, it’s not easy.” Glenn put down the paper he was reading, leaning back and gauging Dimitri’s reaction. “Does she know?”

Dimitri swallowed thickly. Byleth more than just knew.

“She helped Ashe and Dedue.”

She didn’t just help them navigating the food festival, she charmed many attendants and festival goers as well. The price for that had been exhilarating and exhausting, their eyes glazed over and their lips red and kiss swollen.

“It’s not like you to trust anyone out of the blue, especially in our line of… work.” Felix crossed his arms, hissing out his observation. “She wants something, I bet.”

Dimitri’s gaze flickered up, looking past the brothers and straight at Byleth. She smiled sweetly, tilting her head slightly to the side as if she were innocent.

“I don’t mind if they know. They’re your family, right?”

Her voice was loud in his ears.

“It’s a little complicated.” Dimitri sighed, sliding down his seat slightly.

“We’re a little complicated,” Sylvain countered, his voice sympathetic. “Who would have ever thought a bunch of orphaned kids would be running a crime syndicate just over a decade after our old men died?”

Dimitri laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re not going to believe me, even if I told you.”

“Try us.” Felix’s eyes glowed, anger simmering beneath. “You said you trust us right? Then tell us everything.”

“Give me a day. I need to sort everything out and contact her. It’s… not an easy story to tell, and it’s not something I’d like to relive,” Dimitri confessed, adjusting his seat but his head falling forward slightly.

He could still vaguely see Glenn, Felix, and Sylvain look at each other before turning to him.

“Two days. You better be ready with a damn good explanation,” Felix growled before standing up to leave the room.

.

.

.

.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Byleth looked up at him, peering over a book she picked up from one of the shelves.

“That I had to reveal your existence to them. I panicked.” Dimitri leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek before settling down beside her.

“I didn’t say you had to keep me a secret.” She smiled when she felt his large palms on the backs of her thighs, his gloves cool against her skin as he stretched out her legs on top of his lap. “But, don’t get me wrong, it was fun being your dirty little secret for a while.”

If it pleased her to no end that her declaration made Dimitri blush, Byleth wasn’t the type to kiss and tell. Well, she’d kiss but she’d definitely not tell.

.

.

.

.

“Ah, cousin mine, I was wondering when you’d arrive.” Claude didn’t bother to look up from his desk, focused on the documents he was reading.

“I see you’ve received our gifts.” Dimitri pointed to the decanter with his chin.

“Fancy water bottle. I appreciate the gesture.” He grinned, this time raising his head and resting his cheek on his palm. “I suppose you’re here to talk about the Slitherers.”

“Your reputation precedes you.” Dimitri stepped aside to let Byleth in, feeling her hand on his back. She smiled sweetly, following him to the couch opposite Claude’s desk.

Before arriving, she had elected to inspect the hallway of their… host’s office. It was a plain building, not one of the tallest or the newest but it was serviceable and unassuming, exactly how the Deer liked it. That’s who they were, Dimitri had explained to her. They were more involved and interested in the art of finding, and eventually dealing, information.

“I’m surprised you’re carrying a bouquet for your lady love here, instead of leaving it in your car or at home.” Claude sauntered over, reaching out for Byleth’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Claude von Riegan, at your service. And why isn’t she wearing that pretty hair pin you’ve got there? It matches her outfit, don’t you think?”

He pointed to the white floral and pearl accessory that had been artfully placed in the middle. It was certainly a complement to her black mini dress and the predominantly white and green vintage floral blazer, the occasional pop of red flowers and muted red hemline breaking the monotony.

Dimitri bristled, trying not to crush the stems of the flowers they brought.

“Claude, what on earth are you doing?”

The other man grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he stood up straight. 

“As you can see, Hilda, I’m entertaining family!” He made vague arm gestures towards their seated guests.

“And when have the two of you ever really been family?” Hilda rolled her eyes before doing a half spin to face their guests. Her eyes widened when she took in the flowers, Dimitri’s hand outstretched.

“Congratulations on your engagement,” Byleth said simply as the pink haired woman took the blooms and breathed them in, careful with the pin.

“I love them. Claude, we’ll take their business, whatever it is.”

“Hey hey, you’re not actually the head of our little organization,” Claude argued, but there was no real heat to his words.

“Mmmm.” Hilda hummed, setting down the flowers on the coffee table as she plopped herself down the other side of Byleth, gracefully picking out the pin and admiring it.

“If you weren’t going to work with us, we wouldn’t even have been allowed entry. Your men are forthright and well trained, Claude.” Dimitri looked up at the decanter, the sunlight pouring in making the stag head sparkle.

“I assume it’s safe to talk with…” Claude paused, looking towards Byleth’s direction. “I never got your name.”

“Byleth.” She smiled again, teeth glimmering as she leaned her head on Dimitri’s shoulder. Let them think she was just a coy little thing. It’s not like she had too many traces in this world anyway, but she knew the Deer would know better. For as long as Dimitri and the rest had worked with them, they had never seen the leader of the Lions with a woman before. Or anyone new for that matter. It had always been Dimitri and one of the boys, the Lions often playing their cards close to the chest.

“She has my complete and utter confidence.” Dimitri placed his hand on Byleth’s knee, squeezing it lightly.

“Well, the Slitherers are intending to encroach on your territory, steal your upcoming shipment coming from the north. Easier than starting their own supply line. They’re in talks to break into one of your warehouses after.” Hilda crossed her legs as she leaned back, putting her weight on the arm draped across the armrest by her.

The blond’s eyes widened. He didn’t know about the warehouse. Then again, it was probably going to happen after they were all killed. Perhaps they were just covering all their bases and kept the more sensitive details of their plan only among the higher ups. 

“Any more is going to require payment. One bottle of your best single malt isn’t going to cut it.” Claude’s eyes darkened. It was time for business.

“What’s your price then?”

Claude picked out a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket, leaning forward as he slid it towards Dimitri. His face betrayed no emotion when Byleth picked it up and read the note, her brow raising ever so slightly before she schooled her face back to neutral and whispered to Dimitri.

“Is that all?”

.

.

.

.

The crates of spirits that were requested had been delivered by the time they had sealed the deal. In the back of his mind, Dimitri wondered if Claude would be flabbergasted to see the plain boxes hidden in the various safehouses the Deer had kept in the city. Still, it wasn’t really any concern of his as to how Claude and his men were going to react. There was a far more pressing matter on his plate. More specifically on his lap.

His back was flush against his headboard, his hands cradling the swell of her backside and pushing her further into him. Byleth’s knees were folded along his outer thighs and her forearms were pressing into his chest for balance as her hands cupped his face, hair falling around them offering whatever meager privacy it could.

“You know, your men could have delivered the goods just as well.” Byleth pulled back a little, her forehead touching his lightly. “Though I’ve got to say, even if it was the most self-indulgent use of my magic, I quite enjoy the outcome.”

“C’mere,” Dimitri husked, reaching up slightly to catch her lower lip between his. He could only think of kissing her, and how it hadn’t been enough.

Byleth let him take the lead, enjoying it thoroughly.

His last thought was even if it was his obeisance, it was a hell of a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drink that Jeralt has, in case any of you don’t know, is a [Vesper Martini](https://www.theregister.co.uk/2012/10/31/bond_martini_deconstructed/), concocted by James Bond/ Ian Fleming in Casino Royale. I’ve seen that scene so many times whenever the movie shows up on TV. That and Bond playing poker with Le Chiffre.
> 
> For anyone curious, [this](https://www.taniamaras.com/product/briar-rose-floral-bridal-hair-pins/) is the floral hairpin they’re giving Hilda. Anemones are, as you all may know, are one of Hilda’s favored gifts in the game. Since they also mean _anticipation and excitement for something in the future_ , it seemed like a nice touch as well for a gift. They pander to making sure Hilda is happy, hah. I’ve always imagined Hilda being one of the few people who could put Claude back in line because he’s terrified of what might happen if he upsets her. [This](http://dianalegacy.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Princess-Beatrice-was-snapped-leaving-Scotts-restaurant-in-Mayfair-on-Monday-night.jpg) is what Byleth is wearing, again for anyone that’s curious.
> 
> Also, for no reason other than my own entertainment, I really like driving home the fact that Claude and Dimitri are distantly related because the von Riegan family is a [cadet branch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cadet_branch) of the Blaiddyd royal family.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, when I think I have free time, something comes up and eats all of it. I had some difficulty with this chapter because of the emotions involved and I do hope I was able to convey it properly.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Sylvain stood up and quickly made his way out, likely to the nearest bathroom to throw up. Byleth wasn’t surprised, her normally blank expression slightly downturned with sympathy as she watched the redhead rush out. She was, however, impressed with the Fraldarius brothers, even with the baleful look in their eyes and the slight jerking of their chests.

“You don’t have to save face. Every human exposed to that much magic throws up,” she explained, magicking two bins in front of them.

Glenn and Felix grabbed the plastic containers, turned around, and threw up. Whether it was because of her magic, not as much as was forced through Dimitri when she turned back time, or the fact that they just witnessed their own bloody deaths and the massacre she caused after, that was up for debate. It wasn’t easy to see their lifeless bodies, blood seeping out and somehow into the concrete, Dimitri beaten almost within an inch of his life, bound as he watched his family die. It was a miracle he had enough strength to break free, kill his guards, move dead bodies together, remain what appeared to be calm with a gun to his head, and summon a demon in the aftermath.

The brothers barely managed to turn their heads in time to face Byleth and Dimitri, the demon standing over him with her hand on his shoulder. It was a gentle hold, her face soft and sweet as she regarded Dimitri, so unlike the vision they had just seen of energy pulsing outwards from her and bodies splitting and blood splattering.

“I’ll make some ginger tea. You can ask me anything you’d like once your stomachs have settled.” She looked up at the door, Sylvain’s entrance timely, even if his face was drawn and pale and his breath heavy. She let him step inside before exiting the room, humming a jaunty little tune along the way. It was incredibly disconcerting how unbothered she was about all this. Even after having lived through it, Dimitri still paled slightly, his eyes darkening considerably as he watched his friends die again.

“She’s not as terrifying as she looks.” Dimitri slid down his seat just a little.

Felix snorted, finally having gotten back his bearings as he set the bin down (he’d deal with it later), hand on his stomach to try and settle it. If it still could be anyway. Even with all the blood and carnage he’d witnessed, it was an entirely different and indescribable feeling to see your own death and be told that the leader of their tiny little crew made a deal with the devil to unwind everything.

“Did you sell your soul or something?”

“Excuse me?” Dimitri looked up, eyes flitting from one man to the next, unsure of who asked the question.

“Did you sell your soul to her, you boar?” Felix hissed, eyes narrowing, furious.

“Yes.” They didn’t speak too much of the details of their agreement, but deep down he knew. He knew that he would never be able to live without her and that he was subject to her every whim and fancy. He was extremely lucky with the price she asked for, he knew that. All she wanted was companionship and affection. He shuddered to think it could be anything else. “I would do it every single time.”

Despite the weakness in his legs, Felix managed to stand and move towards Dimitri, his fist firm as it connected to the blond’s jaw.

.

.

.

.

Byleth tutted as she kneeled in front of Dimitri, hand glowing as she healed the point of impact between Felix’s fist and Dimitri’s jaw, tail swishing irritatedly, wing twitching angrily. But, she wouldn’t do anything, not with the blond looking at her softly and shaking his head, not when she heard what Felix had screamed when she entered the room. There were slight cracks in the tray she had used to carry the tea set, her self-control fraying slightly as she watched the younger man flailing against Glenn and Sylvain.

_ Why the hell did you sacrifice yourself for us? You didn’t need to do that. We knew what we were getting into! _

Felix’s words were ringing in her head.

“He didn’t exactly summon me, you know. There was no magic circle or incantation or even blood sacrifice, if you can find it in yourself to believe me, involved.” She cupped Dimitri's jaw briefly, gaze softening, before turning around to face the other men at her full height.

It wasn’t particularly impressive, not compared to the lean lankiness of both Sylvain and Glenn, and the comparatively shorter but still no less built Felix, but she was still intimidating. There was a danger about her that made the two taller men drop their hold on Felix and all three of them took a hesitant step back.

“I won’t hurt you. That’s not what Dimitri wants anyway, but I won’t show any mercy to anyone he doesn’t care for.” Byleth smiled, all teeth but sweet and charming nonetheless. She stretched out her hand, offering it to them in greeting. “But, I believe we started on the wrong foot. My name is Byleth, future King of Hell. How do you do?”

.

.

.

.

“He didn't like the idea of Dimitri selling his soul.”

Byleth turned around, eyes falling on what seemed to be a peace offering.

“Most people don't, if you can believe it.” She smiled wryly, taking the cold glass and sipping slowly. She made a face, wincing at the sting.

Glenn laughed.

“Not used to it?”

“Didn’t expect it, is all. I prefer sweet drinks but my father would be ashamed of me if I couldn’t handle my liquor.” She swirled the alcohol in the glass as she looked up at the night sky.

“Oh.”

“Not afraid of me?” She peered at Glenn, leaning her free arm on the railing and letting her cheek rest on her open palm, taking a slow sip of her drink.

“Can’t say I’m not. You’d see right through me,” he admitted, his nerves showing just a little. “Why’d you show yourself in front of Dimitri anyway? You said it yourself, he didn’t summon you.”

“To be honest? If you could only hear his grief. It was so loud it could break your heart apart.” Byleth took another sip, her eyes sharpening as she continued to stare at Glenn. “If not me, another demon might have come instead. That surge of emotion? It’s addicting and powerful. You can just imagine what kind of strength he holds inside of him.”

His eyes widened.

“Besides.”

Glenn raised a brow as he turned to face her fully.

“He’s cute and can carry me like I weigh nothing.”

He blinked owlishly, watching as Byleth’s face split with a sly grin, before tilting his head back and laughing his heart out.

“Come on, let’s go back inside. I’m sure there’s much to talk about.” She pushed off from the railing, all but sashaying her way back to Dimitri’s side. Glenn could see the way his childhood friend’s face brightened as Byleth made her to him, like they were lovers instead of contractors.

The five of them spent the rest of the evening talking business, Dimitri and Byleth sharing what they found out, care of Claude and Hilda. Their next shipment was due in just over three weeks. It was going to be tight, but they had enough time.

.

.

.

.

“You know it’s what you have to do.” Byleth’s hand ghosted across the map on the table. “There’s nowhere safe in Garreg Mach. It’s the only way to prevent them from getting kidnapped and used against you.”

Felix groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

“They’ll be well taken care of?” Glenn asked, leaning forward from his seat.

“Alois will watch over them and I’ll ask my cousin to keep them entertained. My father won’t let anyone he doesn’t know into our territory, and it’s not like just anyone can come in unannounced.” She tucked her hair behind her ear as she waved her hand in the air. Her childhood home flickered into view, a vacation home instead of the stronghold of a powerful demon.

Sylvain whistled lowly, reaching out unconsciously. As his fingers touched the image, it spun, zooming out and showing them surroundings like a movie. It was the perfect escape, the castle itself fortified by strong walls and defended by an impressive household guard.

“I’ll need to go back anyway. It’s not like your flimsy weapons will do anything.”

“What do you mean by that?” Felix lifted his head, eyes narrowing at her implication.

“This needs to be a small operation, not one where you use all of your men. It will make them suspicious,” Byleth explained slowly, like a professor teaching her students tactics and warfare. She stretched out her other arm and made a fist, like she was grasping something, and pulled out the shaft of a heavy spear out of midair. She held Areadbhar like it was nothing, tilting the blade portion of it away from the men in the room. “Something like this.”

They stared at her, stunned.

“While Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annette get settled, I’ll also be picking up a few things for you to wield. They’re just on loan though.”

“I assume there’ll be a price to pay.” Felix crossed his arms, sighing loudly.

“Oh I’m sure Dimitri won’t mind,” she said simply, handing the heavy spear to the blond. 

Dimitri swallowed, blushing as he ducked his head, avoiding the heavy and inquisitive gazes of his friends as he took Areadbhar.

“All I want is a kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder (for both you guys and myself LMAO), Byleth rewound time to four weeks before the events of chapter one, or six weeks before they were planning to change logistics. They’ve just received their latest supply shipment and the Slitherers haven’t stolen anything yet. By chapter one, when Felix says they don’t have enough supplies to last, it’s that they don’t have the _variety_. Some of their stocks are still fine, but others are dipping. It's a stock management thing. Not all shipments bring in the same kinds or amounts of things :u By the end of this chapter, about a week has passed since then. ~~I should have planned this out better. Time is a figment of the imagination aaaaaaa~~
> 
> That end tho 👀👀👀 Byleth you sly, sly thing.
> 
> Here’s to hoping the next chapter won’t take too long and life won’t suddenly be so busy, hah :u
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
